Awkward Matchmakers
by Insomniaandinfomercials
Summary: Rossi and Hotch try and get Morgan and Reid together. Yup. Just Rossi and Hotch. And a little tiny bit of Garcia, of course.
1. Plotting and Confessions

**So, I was just chillin today, reading R/M fanfics, **

**and like, I had a realization.**

**Almost EVERY fanfic I've read for them, Garcia and/or JJ and/or Prentiss gets the two together. (Almost.)**

**Well crap.**

**CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. **

**Rossi and Hotch are now taking their place.**

**Mwahahha.**

**Blame Adam Lambert.**

**I'm sorry if this is OOC. I haven't watch CriMi for like a week and I'm sick. Also tired. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CriMi!**

**

* * *

**

"Can I come in, Hotch?" Rossi cracked open the door to Hotch's office and asked.

"Yeah, sure." Hotch said and waved him in. Rossi sat across from him on the other side of his desk.

"So, notice anyone..acting different recently?" Rossi asked and looked at Hotch.

"Morgan." Hotch muttered right away.

"Yeah. It's interfering with his work." Rossi said. "I think one of us should talk to him."

"I think I know why." Hotch said and looked up from his work.

"You do?" Rossi asked Hotch, confused.

"Well, I asked him personally if he was having any family problems, and he just looked at me, laughing, and then said no. None of his behavior pointed out he was lying, so I just left it. I think he has feelings for someone on the team." Hotch said.

"Where do you get that from?" Rossi asked.

"Well, not just any someone, a certain someone. I've been watching his behavior the past week and concluded that he does in fact have feelings for someone, and it eventually broke down to one certain individual." Hotch said and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Who?" Rossi asked. "Garcia?" Hotch laughed.

"No, even if they act like it. Garcia's with Kevin, and I think Garcia and Morgan's relationship is more just like best friends flirting with each other." Hotch explained. Rossi nodded.

"Prentiss?" Rossi asked. Hotch shook his head.

"No. They're definitely only friends." Hotch said.

"It's not JJ." Rossi said.

"No, think outside of the box." Hotch said. Rossi squinted his eyes at him.

"...Reid?" Rossi said slowly. Hotch nodded. "...Well, I guess we need to talk to Garcia."

Garcia was sitting the the bureau when Hotch and Rossi walked in.

"Hola, my fine superiors." Garcia said and turned around. "What's brings you to geniusville, USA?"

"Scandal." Rossi said and smirked.

"Oh, do tell." Garcia said and grinned.

"It's Morgan." Hotch said.

"What about?" Garcia asked and tilted her head.

"He likes someone on the team." Rossi said. Garcia's jaw dropped.

"That is scandalous. How'd you figure out?" Garcia asked and smirked.

"I'm in the BAU, aren't I?" Hotch asked and chuckled. Garcia rolled her eyes.

"So who's the girl I gotta share my chocolate with?" Garcia asked.

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions." Rossi said.

"But I-"

"It may not be a woman we're talking about here." Hotch said. Garcia's jaw dropped again, but this time her whole face lit up.

"Reid? Junior G Man? My baby? Really?" Garcia spit out.

"Do you know something about this?" Hotch asked.

"Well, okay, don't tell anyone I told you this, but a certain genius may have confined in me his feelings for a certain chocolate skinned male member on the team, which were the same." Garcia explained. "I have to get to work!"

"No you don't." Hotch said. Rossi smirked.

"What?" Garcia asked and frowned.

"We've got this covered. You could distract Reid for us, though." Hotch said and headed for the door. Rossi followed.

"You mean no chocolate? No Photoshop? Not even suggestive music?" Garcia called. Rossi popped back in the door.

"Just stick to Reid." He said. Garcia sighed.

"Fine, m' dear." Garcia said and turned around.

"By the way, we're doing this now." Rossi mentioned.

"I'm more than prepared!" Garcia said and typed away on her computer. Rossi smiled, then exited.

"Morgan, can I see you in my office, please?" Rossi asked Morgan, immediately after finishing his conversation with Garcia.

"Uh, yeah, sure Rossi." Morgan said and looked over at Reid. Reid just shrugged.

Rossi motioned for Morgan to sit across from him at his desk after Morgan closed the door. Morgan followed the order.

"What's this about?" Morgan asked.

"Your behavior lately." Rossi said. "It's interfering with your work."

"No it's not!" Morgan snapped.

"So, you're admitting that your behavior has changed?" Rossi asked.

"No!" Morgan growled.

"I think you are." Hotch interrupted and closed the door behind him. Morgan sighed.

"Okay," Morgan said and put up his hands. "You guys caught me."

Reid was extremely bored, and his book wasn't keeping him entertained. He was too distracted by the fact that he could see Hotch and Rossi talking to Morgan in Rossi's office. What did Morgan do? Was he getting fired?

"Reid, could you come help me with something?" Garcia walked out of her office and asked. Reid looked up from his book.

"Oh, sure." Reid said and followed her to her office.

"I have this error on my computer I can't seem to fix, know anything about it?" Garcia asked. Reid squinted at her computer screen.

"Garcia, this type of error is only caused by the person using it. In other words, you did it yourself." Reid explained. "You should know how to get out of your own error."

Garcia looked down.

"Alright, Junior G Man. I'm guilty as charged." Garcia said and shrugged.

"Why did you give yourself an error?" Reid asked and looked at her.

"So you could come into my office." Garcia said and grinned at him.

"...Why?" Reid asked.

"Because you looked bored." Garcia quickly saved herself.

"Oh. Well, I was." Reid said and sat down.

"So, we'd like to know what's been distracting you." Rossi said. Morgan looked up at him.

"Has it been that obvious?" Morgan asked. Rossi looked at Hotch.

"Pretty much." Hotch said. Morgan looked out the window.

"You like someone." Rossi said. Morgan looked at him.

"Someone on the team, to be exact." Hotch said.

"Look, I don't know how you guys figured this out, but-"

"This is interfering with your job, Morgan. It's pretty serious." Hotch interrupted.

"What? You want me to just stop having feelings for him?" Morgan snapped and immediately realized what he said, putting his head in his hands. Rossi smiled up at Hotch.

"Not at all, in fact, it'd be better if you told him." Rossi said. Morgan looked up at him, then looked away.

"No thanks, I like my job." Morgan said quietly.

"You like him more." Hotch said. Morgan looked up at him.

"What if he totally freaks out? It's Reid. He's barely even been with a girl." Morgan said.

"It's worth a try." Rossi said. Morgan sighed.

"You won't fire me for this?" Morgan asked.

"As long as you don't get extremely emotionally involved in cases when you two are together." Rossi said and smirked. Hotch laughed and Morgan rolled his eyes.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hotch, we have a case." JJ walked in and said.

* * *

**Sorry for grammatical errors, I'm super tired and sick. Having a beta would help, bahahah.**

**JJ totally cockblocked that scenario like a boss.**

**Anyway, please review! :D Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Hopefully. **


	2. Dreams and Fights

**Hi everyone! :D Thank you for all your reviews! **

**So, I'm a day late, but oh well. **

**I just bought Panic At The Discos new CD :D **

**A little late, I know. But I just got money yesterday, so yeah :P **

**I would listen to it if I were you! Haha (:**

**Blame Omegle, too.**

**Also, this chapter is more serious. Seriously, it's kinda dramatic. I don't know where it came from. No lovey-dovey humor bs. Serious stuff, yo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM!**

* * *

The case went by quickly, one of the short, not hard to figure out cases. But, it was a two hour plane ride back to Virginia. Everyone was pretty near dead to the world, besides Reid and Hotch. Hotch had been up doing paperwork and Reid didn't even try to go to sleep.

"Can I sit here?" Hotch walked up to the seat across from Reid and asked. Reid smiled up at him sleepily.

"Be my guest." He said and looked down at his cards laid out on the table. He was playing solitaire.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Hotch asked and took a sip of his coffee.

"I haven't been able to get to sleep lately. I've been up the past three days." Reid said and laughed. Hotch squinted at him.

"Aren't you tired?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, but, I can't get to sleep." Reid said and shrugged, laying a card down.

"Why?" Hotch asked. Reid looked up at him.

"Just, thoughts, I guess." Reid said and looked back down. Hotch looked at him.

"Want to talk about it?" Hotch asked.

"Not really." Reid said.

"It might help you get to sleep." Hotch said and shrugged. Reid sighed.

"It's just, I don't know. Is it normal to have feelings for someone close to you suddenly? Just like, out of no where." Reid asked. Hotch smiled lightly.

"It's very normal, Reid." Hotch said. Reid side-smiled.

"It doesn't feel like it." Reid said and pushed a row of cards into a pile.

"Probably because you've worked with this person for a long time, and you don't think they could ever feel the same about you, when, in reality, they do." Hotch explained. Reid looked up at him.

"Garcia told you, didn't she?" Reid mumbled.

"Reid, I work in the BAU. I figured it out myself." Hotch said and smiled.

"Is it that obvious?" Reid asked.

"No, not really. But I put two and two together. It's much more obvious for him than you, I don't see how you haven't figured it out yet." Hotch said and shook his head.

"What?" Reid asked. "You're saying Morgan..."

"Precisely." Hotch interrupted. Reid looked at him.

"...I don't believe you." Reid stated.

"Suit yourself." Hotch said and got up to go to the bathroom.

"Wait, Hotch." Reid said quick. "Does he really?" Reid asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"I guess it depends on if you want to believe me or not." Hotch said and smiled. Reid smiled and sat back.

Ten minutes later, Hotch had went to the bathroom and gotten coffee, and walked out to find everyone, including Reid, fast asleep. Hotch sat down and pulled out a newspaper.

"Nice work, Hotch." Hotch heard Rossi whisper. Hotch looked over at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Reid found himself sitting in a white room, with many pictures of sailboats and there were plants sitting along the walls. The room had only a long couch, a few smaller chairs, one door, and a small window. It looked like a hospital waiting room. Reid looked around, wondering how he got there. He was about to stand up, when he saw Hotch walk out of the door.

"Hotch, where are we?" Reid immediately asked. Hotch looked at him, his face red.

Soon, Reid heard crying. It was Garcia, but she was no where in sight. Rossi also walked out of the white door and closed it behind him.

"Reid, Morgan didn't make it." Hotch said and looked down.

"What? What are you talking about?" Reid stood up and asked.

"Morgan, the bullet hit him right in the heart. He didn't make it." Rossi added. Reid looked at them.

"Where are we?" Reid asked.

"You should've told him." Hotch's voice boomed.

"You were too late." Rossi said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Reid asked.

"Morgan is dead, Reid." Hotch said and stared right at him. Reid looked at both of them.

"No, this is just a dream." Reid said and laughed. "He's not really dead."

"We're afraid it's not, Reid. He's dead." Hotch said and breathed deeply.

"You should've told him. He didn't know." Rossi said.

"What are you talking about! What's...where's Morgan?" Reid said and looked over at the door.

"He's dead, Reid! It's what we've been saying this whole entire time!" Hotch said and turned around, walking out the door. Reid followed right behind.

He was met by a hallway of doors, but everything was blurry. He saw a doctor and walked up to him.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where Derek Morgan's room is?" Reid asked. The doctor looked at his clipboard, and then frowned at Reid.

"I'm sorry, but Derek Morgan has passed away." The doctor said.

"Dammit!" Reid snapped and ran down the hall, finding JJ.

"JJ, he lied to me." Reid muttered out.

"What?" JJ asked.

"The doctor. Hotch and Rossi. They said Derek's dead." Reid whimpered and laughed. JJ looked at Reid.

"He is, Reid. You should've told him." JJ said. Reid looked at her.

"I should've told him." Reid mumbled. "I should've."

"Reid." JJ looked at him. "Wake up."

"Wake up! Reid! Wake up!" Morgan yelled and shook Reid's shoulders.

"What?" Reid snapped open his eyes. "What? What's going on?"

"You should've told who what?" Morgan asked and looked at him.

"You're alive!" Reid yelled at sat up.

"Of course...Reid, you had a nightmare." Morgan said. Reid looked up and noticed he was sitting at the BAU. Suddenly memories from the night before and earlier that morning came back, him getting to his house, falling asleep, then waking up in the morning and coming to work. Reid shook his head.

"Yeah, I did." Reid said and looked around him. JJ and Prentiss were both staring at them.

"You okay?" Morgan asked, a concerned looked plastered on his face.

"I..I'm fine." Reid said and sat up.

"Didn't sound like it." Morgan said. Reid shrugged.

"Wanna talk about it?" Morgan asked.

"No, I'm fine." Reid remarked and picked up a book.

"Hm, why don't I believe you?" Morgan said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, that's right, because every time you say 'I'm fine.' It's a lie." Reid looked up at him.

"What if I'm not lying this time, Morgan? Think about that?" Reid snapped. Morgan stepped back.

"Because you always do! How am I supposed to believe you this time when you've lied every other time?" Morgan yelled.

"Trouble in paradise, three o'clock." Hotch walked into Rossi's office and said. Rossi looked out his window and saw Morgan and Reid obviously bickering.

"Great, that's just what we need. A fight." Rossi said and sighed.

"Maybe it is." Hotch said and looked at Rossi. Rossi looked up at him

"Fight's usually have make-ups." Rossi said and smirked.

"Exactly. We could use this to our advantage." Hotch said and side-smiled.

"I can't keep anything to myself around here! It's always, 'Reid, are you okay?', 'Reid, you wanna talk about it?' No! It's personal!" Reid continued ranting, getting coffee. Morgan was leaning on the counter next to him.

"Because, kid, if you keep it bottled up, you'll go insane." Morgan said and sighed.

"I already am, Morgan! I'm prone to be schizophrenic, it's in my genes. So, I don't see what the point of preventing it is." Reid said a turned to Morgan.

"Point of preventing it? Reid! That is the point! If we can prevent it, then all we can do is try! You can't keep all this stuff bottled up." Morgan said.

"They've been yelling for awhile, think we should break it up?" JJ asked Prentiss.

"Don't. They need to talk." Hotch interrupted as he was walking back to his office. JJ rolled her eyes.

"You know, I kinda miss back when people didn't care about me." Reid said and huffed. Morgan's jaw dropped.

"You're back on Dilaudid!" Morgan yelled. Reid flinched.

"Shut up, Derek!" Reid yelled and walked out of the break room, Morgan followed.

"Don't think I don't know! You're acting just like you did before!" Morgan yelled. His voice was getting louder with every response.

"Or I was just being honest." Reid said under his breathe, mere centimeters from Morgan's face. Morgan twitched.

"Dammit Spencer!" Morgan yelled and hit the wall. "Have you ever thought that maybe we want to talk to you because we care about you? I care about you! I don't want you to go insane. I don't want you to go back on drugs. I want you to be the smiley little nerd you usually are, spewing out facts all the time. I hate seeing you all defensive. I hate seeing you all bottled up. I hate seeing you like this!" Morgan yelled and walked away, going to the bathroom and locking the door. Reid stood there, speechless, along with a bunch of bystanders. Reid looked around him and quickly bolted for Garica's office.

"Garcia!" Reid yelled and ran into her office.

"You're talking bullshit if you think I'm gonna be nice to you right now." Garcia said and crossed her arms.

"You heard?" Reid asked sheepishly.

"I heard all of it." Garcia growled.

"Do you know anything about dreams?" Reid asked.

"You're the genius here, figure it out yourself." Garcia said and turned around.

"No, while I asleep, I had a nightmare that Morgan died, and Rossi and Hotch kept saying 'You should've told him.' JJ even said it!" Reid stuttered out. Garcia turned around again and squinted at him.

"You should ask Rossi." Garcia said.

"He would know something about this?" Reid asked.

"Well, I do, and I'm sure he does, but I'm sure he wants to be the one to tell you." Garcia huffed and turned around.

"Why?" Reid asked.

"Just go talk to Rossi!" Garcia snapped, and Reid followed her orders.

Reid knocked on Rossi's door, ignoring looks from others.

"Come on in, Reid." Rossi said. When Reid walked in, Rossi motioned for him to sit down.

"I think we have a lot to talk about." Rossi said. Reid swallowed and looked up at him.

"I think we do."

* * *

**omdfgodf.**

**I'm so tired.**

**This is really OOC.**

**I originally was going to actually type out the whole case for this chapter, but I don't know what happened to that.**

**I pretty much have no idea where this whole chapter came from.**

**Especially the fight.**

**Idk.**

**Review it anyway xD**

**More tomorrow, maybe.**

**The next chapter will be ten times better than this, I promise.**


	3. Love and War

**Whoo! Third chapter! **

**The second chapter went better than expected :D**

**Thank you all for reviews!**

**And sorry I've taken so long to update, I've been away at a funeral for the past two days. Writer's block is also a jerk.**

**

* * *

**

Reid breathed in the familiar aroma of coffee as he stepped into the coffee house he usually goes to every Saturday. He hadn't talked to Morgan since the fight, against Rossi's advice.

"_You know, dreams about people dying usually mean that that person is changing, or your relationship with that person is changing." Rossi said. Reid looked up at him and nodded._

"_But there's no telling if it's changing for the good or changing for the bad." Rossi said and shrugged._

Reid shook the thought from his head. It was just a small fight, Morgan would get over it.

"You know, he doesn't know that you feel the same about him." Reid heard a familiar voice say. He turned around to see Hotch behind him.

"Hotch? What're you doing here?" Reid asked and looked at him.

"I'm here with Jack. Saturdays are kids days. Free cookie and Hot chocolate with a purchase of a medium espresso." Hotch said and held up his coffee. "He's over sitting with a friend." Hotch said and pointed to his son. Reid waved at the six year old. Jack waved back.

"How'd you know I was even thinking about him?" Reid asked and looked at Hotch.

"You've been standing in this same spot for about ten minutes, I figured it was either that or you were severely considering faking your age to get a free cookie." Hotch said and cracked a smile. Reid squinted at him.

"You're witty today." Reid said and grinned.

"I'm in a good mood." Hotch said and continued smiling. Reid sighed.

"I figured by now he would know. It seems like the whole team does." Reid said.

"Well, after that fight yesterday, Garcia doesn't even think you like him anymore." Hotch said and shrugged. "And you know Garcia."

"Uh, I'd like a medium espresso." Reid said to the girl at the counter.

"Would you like a hot chocolate and a cookie with that?" The girl said and giggled.

"No, thanks." Reid said blankly and gave her his money. The girl took it and nodded in defeat.

"What a heart breaker." Hotch remarked. Reid looked back at him.

"That's me." Reid muttered.

"Here. Have a nice day." The girl said and put Reid's coffee on the counter, walking away.

"Thank you!" Reid called. Hotch shook his head.

"How about we sit?" Hotch said. Reid nodded. Hotch went and sat at a table near Jack.

"Reid, you know Morgan was pretty hurt after yesterday." Hotch said.

"Yeah, I got that. But I'm sure he's over it." Reid said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. He's hanging out with Rossi today." Reid almost spit out his coffee.

"Rossi?" Reid squeaked out. "Why not Garcia? Why not a date?" Hotch shrugged.

"Why not a date?" Hotch asked. Reid sighed.

"Rossi better not tell him anything." Reid muttered.

"He knows?" Hotch asked. Reid looked at him. "Okay, he knows." Reid rolled his eyes.

"I totally blew it." Reid said and shook his head.

"It's not too late. Look who Jack found." Hotch said and Reid cringed when he heard Jack's voice.

"Mr. David and Morgan!" Jack yelled.

"Hey kiddo. Hotch must be here." Reid heard Morgan say.

"Shit." Reid whispered. "Give me your sunglasses."

"Oh, I forgot them." Hotch said and shrugged.

"Hotch!" Reid heard Rossi yell. "Oh, and Reid!"

"I need to go to the bathroom." Reid squeaked and got up, only running into Morgan. "Shit."

"Reid said a bad word!" Jack yelled. Reid looked at him, then looked back up, meeting Morgan's eyes.

"Did you guys set this up?" Morgan asked and looked at Hotch and Rossi. Hotch looked at Rossi and shrugged.

"Nope, just a coincidence." Rossi said. "Did you see that article in the paper?" Rossi asked Hotch.

"Oh yeah, Packers won. I had my money on them." Hotch said.

"I didn't even know they liked football." Reid whispered.

"Reid, can we talk?" Morgan asked. Reid picked at the end of his scarf nervously.

"Uh, yeah, sure, I mean, yeah." Reid said and looked back and forth.

"I mean like, in private." Morgan said and pointed to a table in the corner.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that." Reid said and stumbled over to the table. Morgan followed.

"Mission accomplished." Rossi said.

"Don't get your hopes up too quick." Hotch said. "Don't pay any attention to them. They'll get suspicious." Rossi nodded.

Morgan looked out the window with his head resting on his chin.

"Look, I," Reid started up, but Morgan interrupted.

"Why were you so mad yesterday?" Morgan asked, still looking out the window. Reid fidgeted.

"I just, I don't know. I didn't mean to, I just.." Reid trailed off. Morgan looked at him.

"Reid, I swear to God if you're using again.."

"I'm not," Reid took a breathe. "I'm not. I just, I just blew up. I don't..." Reid trailed off again.

"Look," Morgan stood up. "I'm not gonna waste my time.."

"I hate it when you're mad at me." Reid muttered. Morgan looked at him and sat back down.

"What? Then why were you freaking out at me?" Morgan asked.

"Because I hate when people worry about me like I'm some kind of baby. I just didn't want to talk about my nightmare, and we ended up fighting." Reid said. Morgan looked at him.

"Well I'm sorry I care." Morgan muttered.

"I don't care if you care!" Reid raised his voice, then grew quiet again. "I mean, I do, but.." Reid trailed off and sighed.

"Listen, Reid, I probably shouldn't have said what I said, but I just wanted to talk about your nightmare to see if I could help. I over-reacted, you over-reacted, and it got out of hand, right?" Morgan asked.

"You couldn't have helped me." Reid mumbled.

"Why not?" Morgan asked.

"Because, it was about you." Reid said and covered his mouth.

"It was?" Morgan asked and laughed. "What, was I trying to kill you or something?"

"You died." Reid said quietly. Morgan was silent.

"Well, I'm alive, ain't I?" Morgan laughed. Reid forced out a small laugh.

"Rossi told me that when you have dreams of someone dying, it means that that person is changing, or your relationship with them is changing." Reid said and shrugged. Morgan looked at Reid.

"Do you think that's true?" Morgan asked. Reid looked up at him.

"Do you?" He asked. Morgan was silent for a few minutes.

"Reid, I..."

A shot rang throughout the small coffee house, slicing conversations into pieces. Women screamed, Jack, and countless other kids cried. Morgan turned around.

"Everyone stand up and put your hands up!" The assailant yelled. Everyone followed his orders. Hotch drew his gun.

"Put your gun down or the boy gets it!" The assailant pointed his gun at Jack. Hotch quickly put down his gun.

"The one on your ankle, too." The assailant smirked. Hotch twitched and removed the gun on his ankle.

"Good, now, for what I want." The assailant said calmly.

"The police are being called!" An elderly man called out, right before a bullet quickly went through his head.

"If anyone else wants to talk, they can have the same thing happen to them." The assailant yelled. People held back their sobs. Hotch raised his hand.

"We're not in school! Speak up!" The assailant snapped at Hotch and smirked.

"Can I please, just hold my son." Hotch breathed. The assailant laughed and nodded towards Morgan.

"Fabio over there can hold him." The assailant said. Hotch nodded and looked at Jack. Jack looked back up at him.

"Go over to Derek, Jack." Hotch said. Jack looked at him and nodded, running over to Morgan. Morgan picked him up.

"Now, if there are no more interruptions," The assailant yelled. "Did you know that in 2001 about 85% of burglaries were successful?" He yelled and smirked.

"That's true, actually." Reid piped up. The assailant looked at him.

"What was that?" He asked and stepped closer to Reid.

"Shut up." Morgan whispered.

"No, no, let the genius here speak." The assailant said and continued walking over to Reid.

"That was true, back in 2001. Many burglars could make a good living off of robberies." Reid said and nodded. The assailant grinned.

"But, in 2008, things changed drastically. There were more robberies recorded, but less and less were becoming successful. Now, it's highly unlikely that burglaries turn out to be.."

A third gun shot deafened the ears of everyone around.

"Reid!" Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan yelled. Everyone seemed to watch as the young genius collapsed to the ground. Morgan seemed to pull a gun out of no where, quickly put Jack down, and shot at the assailant. He fell to the ground in a heap, and sobs filled the small cafe'. Jack ran into his dad's arms.

"Daddy, was I brave?" Jack asked his dad. Hotch couldn't hold back tears.

"Yes, Jack, you were very brave." Hotch whispered and hugged his son.

"Spencer!" Morgan dropped down to Reid's side. He had been shot in the stomach. "Stay with me, Pretty Boy. Don't do this." Morgan repeated. Reid looked up at him.

"I'm too late." Reid mumbled.

"No you're not, Reid. You're not too late. You're gonna be fine." Morgan said. Reid closed his eyes.

"Spencer!" Morgan yelled. "Somebody call the damn police!"

"They've been called!" A woman yelled.

"I should've told you." Reid muttered. "Now it's too late."

"It's not too late to tell me. I'm right here." Morgan said. Reid looked up at him.

"I should've told you," Reid paused and closed his eyes. "That I love you." Reid croaked. Morgan stared in disbelief. The paramedics suddenly rushed in.

"Spencer? You still with me?" Morgan asked quick. Reid didn't answer, but opened his eyes, looking at the floor. Before Morgan knew it, the paramedics had Reid in a stretcher, and he was gone. Morgan stood in the same spot for awhile, until police made him leave. He met up with Hotch, Rossi, and Jack outside.

"Is Reid okay?" Rossi asked.

"I guess so. He was still conscious when the paramedics took him." Morgan said quietly. Hotch gave a concerned look.

"How about we all go to the hospital?" Rossi asked.

"Let's take your car." Hotch said and looked at Jack. "But let's drop Jack off at home first. Jessica's there." Rossi nodded.

After all was said and done, the three ended up in the waiting room at the hospital. Reid was undergoing surgery to remove the bullet currently. They had been told it had just missed his stomach and hit some tissue. He would, all in all, be fine.

"Thanks for looking after Jack back there." Hotch spoke up after an immense silence between the three. Morgan looked up at him.

"Oh, no problem." Morgan said and laughed.

"I thought you didn't carry your gun off duty?" Rossi asked.

"I don't." Morgan stated.

"Then where did you get the.." Hotch started, but Morgan interrupted.

"Jack gave it to me. It was your gun." Morgan said and reached into his belt, handing said gun over to Hotch.

"J...Jack?" Hotch stuttered.

"Yeah. I thought you'd probably recognize by now it was gone." Morgan said and laughed. "But, he handed it to me when I picked him up. I was pretty shocked, too." Hotch remained silent.

"Did you guys know how Reid felt about me?" Morgan suddenly asked. Hotch and Rossi both looked up.

"You could say that." Rossi said. Morgan shook his head.

"He told me. While he was sitting there with blood gushing out of his stomach. He told me he loved me. I was so shocked, I couldn't say anything back. The paramedics took him away, and I never told him I loved him back." Morgan suddenly confessed and looked down. Hotch and Rossi stared at him.

"It's not too late, you know." Hotch said. Morgan looked at him.

"No, it's not." Morgan said and got up, leaving the waiting room. Hotch and Rossi looked at each other.

"I don't think this matchmaking thing worked out too well." Hotch said. Rossi smiled.

"Well, for the most part. We got Reid to confess. That's a huge step." Rossi said.

"We had to get him shot, nearly killed, and put a ton of people's lives in danger to get to that step, though." Hotch said. Rossi nodded.

"We should probably just stick to our day jobs and leave the matchmaking to Garcia." Rossi said. Hotch cracked a small smile.

"Good plan." Hotch said and sat back.

* * *

**Writing the next chapter right now.**

**I really don't have anything to say about this chapter besides that it was written in a bout of insomnia and depression mixed together with coffee and Jeff Buckley. It's probably OOC. **

**The bout also produced a oneshot about Reid having depressive episodes. **

**Still deciding if I should put it up or not. :P**

**Reviews will be loooooved~!**


	4. Resolutions and Jello

**I'M HOME.**

**Yes, I've been gone since Friday. Time to start working on Chapter le' quatro. (I don't think I spelled that right.)**

**Even though I am lacking ze inspiration. **

**Everyone lovelovelove last Wednesday's episode beside me?**

**Pretty Boy is baaaaaaaack :D**

**I freaked out when Morgan called him that.**

**Anyway~ (Hope I didn't ruin it for anyone Dx)**

**OH WELL.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM!**

* * *

Morgan sat in a chair right next to Reid's hospital bed, waiting for the younger agent to wake up. He twirled a Jello cup in his hand and grinned when he saw Reid moving.

"You alive, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked and laughed. Reid's eyes fluttered open.

"For the most part." He mumbled.

"I got you Jello this time." Morgan said and grinned, handing over the cup.

"I'm not too hungry right now." Morgan frowned. "But I'll still eat it." Reid said and took the Jello. Morgan laughed.

"How you feeling?" Morgan asked and looked up at Reid. Reid sat up a little bit and shrugged.

"Not too great." Reid said and side-smiled. "I was just thinking I seem to get shot or hurt a lot." Reid rolled his eyes. Morgan smiled.

"It's because you look weak. Easy to take down" Reid raised an eyebrow. "But just because you look weak, doesn't mean you are. You definitely aren't weak, Spencer Reid." Morgan said and laughed. "Far from it."

Reid smiled up at Derek. "Thanks." Reid said and looked back down.

"Hey, don't thank me. I'm just speakin' the truth." Morgan said and smiled.

"Why are you here?" Reid muttered. Morgan looked at him, shocked.

"Because you just got shot four hours ago and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Morgan said and squinted. Reid nodded. "Is that a problem?" Morgan asked.

"No, no. I just..." Reid trailed off. Morgan stared at him.

"Yes?" Morgan asked.

"I just don't understand why you'd even want to still be around me after what I told you." Reid muttered. Morgan's jaw dropped, and he laughed.

"What?" Reid said nervously.

"Still be around you? Spencer, I don't care what you _ever_ do or say, I'll always still want you in my life. I don't care if you end up hating my very existence or end up sitting in a jail cell somewhere. I'll bug you until you send someone out to kill me, or I'll bail you out of jail. If I can't bail you out, I'll sit there with you everyday and tell you how much of an idiot you are. But nothing you could say could ever make me feel any different about you." Morgan said and grinned. Reid stared at him.

"Where'd you get that speech from?" Reid scoffed.

"Right here." Morgan said and pointed at his head, grinning. Reid looked at him.

"Not your heart?" Reid remarked. Morgan shrugged.

"You have that, so I can't really use it." Morgan said and grinned. Reid's jaw dropped.

"Wouldn't you be dead?" Reid asked and tilted his head. Morgan rolled his eyes.

"I guess if you want to get technical about it, genius." Morgan said and laughed.

"You want it back?" Reid squeaked and side-smiled.

"I'll take yours." Morgan said and smiled. Reid rolled his eyes, and before he knew it, Morgan had leaned over and kissed him. Reid pulled back and stared up at him, shocked, and as if on cue, a nurse walked in.

"Visiting hours are almost over, I'm sorry." The nurse said. Morgan had stood up and nodded. Reid looked up at her as she walked out.

"I should probably go." Morgan said and grinned. Reid grinned back.

"Okay." Reid said quietly.

"I'll come back tomorrow." Morgan said. "With more Jello." Reid laughed weakly.

"Sounds like a plan." Reid said. Morgan smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Spencer." Morgan said and turned for the door.

"Derek?" Reid called.

"Yeah?" Morgan asked and turned around.

"Are we...together?" Reid asked. Morgan grinned.

"If you want to be." Morgan said.

"I think I'd like that." Reid said and nodded. Morgan smiled.

"Me too." Morgan said. "And that nurse looks like she's going to kill me, so I'll see you tomorrow, Pretty Boy."

"Bye." Reid whispered and smiled. Morgan smiled back and walked, or rather, sprinted out the door.

"Slow down, Morgan. Don't want to kill anyone." Morgan heard Hotch. Him and Rossi were sitting in the waiting room.

"Have you guys been here the whole time?" Morgan asked.

"No, we've been out and about. Got here about, oh, eight minutes ago." Rossi said, whom was wielding a newspaper.

"They didn't get mad?" Morgan asked.

"Nope." Rossi said and looked over at Hotch. Hotch cracked a small smile.

"Wait, there's something going on here." Morgan said.

"Yeah, there is. No one skips down a hallway like you did unless something good happened." Hotch said. Rossi laughed. Morgan rolled his eyes.

"The happiest man alive would skip down a hallway like that." Morgan said quietly.

"Say what?" Morgan looked over and saw Garcia standing near the bathrooms with her hands on her hips.

"Baby girl!" Morgan said and grinned.

"And whom else, but me, made my sexy dark chocolate love bear the happiest man alive?" Garcia walked over and asked, fake-pout in full gear. Morgan laughed and put his arm around her.

"I think we know." Hotch said.

"Unless Morgan met an attractive single female nurse that he's already fallen head-over-heels in love with." Rossi said and shrugged. Hotch glanced at him.

"More like an attractive single male patient, but you guys can go with that." Morgan said and grinned, running outside.

"Derek Morgan!" Garcia yelled and growled. "Bad day to wear heels." She muttered and quickly shuffled out the door.

"Job well done, Hotch." Rossi said and held out his fist.

"Same goes to you, Rossi." Hotch said and completed the fist-bump.

"But we seriously should consider never trying this again." Rossi said.

"Agreed. But if we do, next time there's no flirting with the nurses to get them to let us stay here." Hotch said. Rossi laughed.

"Can't guarantee anything" Rossi said and shrugged.

* * *

**FIST BUMP HECK YEAH.**

**WHOO IT'S OVER.**

**I was originally going to make another chapter for this, but, eh, I don't know what to write. **

**I'm just gonna move on with other fics~**

**Involving M/R of course~**

**And maybe I'll throw Gideon in one.**

**Cause I miss him.**

**ANYWAY~**

**Please review!**


End file.
